Several insulated picnic coolers are provided with a means to clasp a lid of a cooler to a body portion. Clasp mechanisms are designed to generate a closed position by either securing the entire lid to the body portion if the lid is detachable or securing a side of the lid if the lid is hingedly attached. It is often desirable to not only secure the lid to the body, but to also lock it in a closed position. Coolers are often employed in public places and in public settings. The contents of coolers are of a personal nature to impose a reasonable expectation of privacy and security about them. It is desirable to have a portable cooler with a locking mechanism comprising of two (2) hasps that align with each other when the lid of a cooler is in a closed position so that a padlock or similar securing device can be inserted and used to secure the lid for added privacy and security. Another desirable feature is to have coolers provided with a means to maintain a separation between the coolant and the items to be cooled. Often, if no separation exists, the coolant (typically ice water) melts, and the water intermingles with the foodstuff. Just as bothersome, if no separation exists, liquid and juices from the foodstuff tend to contaminate the coolant, forcing users to clean or even discard the coolant. A third desirable feature is to have coolers equipped with a means to drain unwanted, accumulated, fluid without having to over-turn the cooler or bale the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,697 shows a lockable latch for a container comprising of a hinged latch with a slot that is positioned to cover a lock receiving tab. A lock can then be placed through the lock receiving tab to secure the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,919 shows a security and storage enclosure for a portable cooler employing a locking cable inserted through an eye hook as the security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,550 shows a cooler that has compartments, where the compartments are designed for one to hold drinking and potable liquid with a dispensing spigot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681 shows a cooler with a retractable handle, but the handle does not pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841 shows a cooler with a pivoting handle and other carrying handles. It further shows a leveling base and incorporates a drainage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,611 shows a cooler with a center compartment to house the coolant material, and a surrounding compartment to house the foodstuff and beverages